Fishing is one of more popular sports in terms of participation and is generally the activity of catching fish. Angling is a method of fishing by means of an “angle” which is also known as a fish hook. The hook is usually attached to a fishing line and the line is typically attached to a fishing rod. Fishing rods are usually fitted with a fishing reel that functions as a mechanism for storing, retrieving, and paying out the line.
A fishing line is thus an elongated cord that is used or made for angling. Important parameters of a fishing line are its length, material and weight. It will be appreciated that the thicker the line, the increased visibility with respect to the fish.
There a number of different angling methods. For example, fly fishing is an angling method (sport) in which an artificial “fly” is used to catch fish. The fly is cast usually using a fly rod, reel and specialized line. Casting a nearly weightless fly or “lure” requires casting techniques that are significantly different from other forms of casting. Fly fishing can be done in fresh or salt water.
Fly lines consist of tough braided or monofilament core that is wrapped in a plastic sheet, most often a PVC sheath. Sometimes, the PVC sheath is embedded with air bubbles or with a material to give increased buoyancy and reduce wear.
Fly line backing is a term used in fly fishing that refers to a thin but very strong section of line that is secured directly to the arbor of a fly reel and to the back end of a fly line to provide an insurance policy of sorts on the fly angler's otherwise limited tackle when hooking, playing, and landing particularly fast or strong game fish species. Fly line backing is thus the extra line, which is attached to the rear end of your fly fine, which enables you to land fish that can run farther than the length of your fly line.
Backing is generally available in one of two varieties, Dacron® or gel-spun. The Dacron® variety is made of tough polyester material called polyethylene terephthalate (PETE), a synthetic resin developed for use in the construction of many of the world's most common plastics; PETE is used to manufacture everything from soda bottles to spinnaker sails in advanced racing boats. Dacron® is a trade name associated with PETE and can be spooled in long strands to create a tough synthetic line with a low coefficient of friction, making it perfect for fly line backing.